deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
As destruction loomed over the planet Krypton, soon to fall victim to its own unstable sun, scientists Jor-El and his wife Lara loaded up their infant son, Kal-El in a rocket and sent him hurtling towards the planet Earth, a destination chosen after a Kryptonian proble lead to a meeting between Jor-El and the famous Thomas Wayne. Crashing outside of the Kansas town Smallville, the baby was adopted by Ma and Pa Kent and raised as their own. It was soon discovered that, due to his Kryptonian cells being supercharged by the yellow sun of the Milky Way, Kal-El gained numerous superhuman abilities. Posessing incredible strength, speed, durability, flight, heat vision, freezing breath and X-Ray vision. Taking the name Clark Kent, Kal-El grew up in Smallville before moving to the major city, Metropolis, where he would become Superman and protect the city from crime and danger, and work as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Kal-El took the identity of Superman and began to fight to protect and defend the people of Earth. After batteling many foes, like his archnemesis Lex Luthor or the robotic mastermind Braniac, Superman became a founding member of the Justice League, and the public face of the team. He became close friends with each of the founders, but his closest friendship was with Bruce "Batman" Wayne- the two would team up frequently despite their distinctly opposite personalities and ability set as the "World's Finest". Superman may be a relative newcomer to the world of Superheroing in the in-universe timeline, he has still had numerous adventures, such as his battle, death and subsequent return thanks to the alien monster Doomsday. He also has an extended supporting cast of "family" like Batman does, which includes his cousin Supergirl, his dog Krypto, his wife Lois Lane and his best friend Jimmy Olsen, who often meet up in Superman's private base of operations, the Fortress of Solitude. When the DC Universe was rebooted in the New52, Superman's origins were changed up a little- Supergirl was written out of continuity entirely, he has now never even started a relationship with Lois Lane and his origin was changed some. He is still a founding member of the League, but his first encounter with them is far less pleasent, and involves violentally beating most of them in battle, though it seems he had mellowed out five years later in his main book. Battle vs. Hulk (by Samurai96) In Metropolis Bruce Banner is walking through the city trying to escape from the Army. "Are you Bruce Banner?" someone asks "Yes I am who's asking" Bruce turns around and sees the Man of Steel himself Superman. "What no superman oh no they sent you didn't they?" "Now Bruce calm down" "No I won't be brought back their I won't" "Bruce!". But it is too late Bruce's heart rate increases and he becomes the Hulk. The Hulk hits Superman sending him flying through 4 buildings and getting him stuck on the 5th. The Hulk jumps towards Superman and tries to hit him but Superman's Super Hearing hears this and punches the Hulk first sending him back through the same 4 buildings back to where he was before. Superman uses his speed and flies toward the Hulk and as Hulk gets up Superman uses his Heat Ray Vision but it doesn't have any effect as the Hulk blocks it. The Hulk grabs Superman's head and pounds him into the ground until Superman uses his strength to make the Hulk release him and then punches the Hulk in the face. The Hulk retreats and Superman follows him but soon he loses sight off him. Superman uses his X-Ray vision to locate the Hulk and flies towards him surprising the Hulk and punches him in the back. The Hulk tries to hit Superman again but Superman dodges it and uses his ice cold breath to freeze the Hulk. But the Hulk tries to break the ice and so Superman has no choice and destroys the Hulk in the ice shattering him into pieces. The Man of Steel flies off to report to the Army about the Hulk. WINNER: SUPERMAN Expert's Opinion This is as close as it can be but in the end while both were powerful heroes and both had powerful powers and were hard to defeat. Superman just had more better intelligence so he could think a plan and his weakness was kryptonite and unless the Hulk had some their wasn't a chance and he just had more better powers then The Hulk. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Goku (by MrPacheco101) In the city of Metropolis, Superman is flying around checking for any unusual activities when he catches a glimpse of a white flash a couple of blocks from here, so he flies to its location. Once he arrives he sees a huge hole in the streets and spots a mysterious figure in the hole, the figure turns out to be Goku looking around the area wondering how he got here. sensing the figure as a threat Superman rushes towards Goku in lightspeed, Goku then sees a blur of blue and red heading towards him and dodges the hit knowing that hes in trouble Goku gets into his battle stance. Superman then charges at his opponent and throws a right hook at Goku; Goku dodges the attack and tries to land a roundhouse kick towards Supermans face, Superman grabs Gokus leg and hurls him towards the sky. Goku quickly recovers then throws a barrage of ki blasts in Superman direction, noticing the blasts coming towards him Superman quickly takes a huge breath and blows out creating a hurrican wind knocking the ki blasts towards Goku. Goku dodges the blast then sees Superman heading towards him; The two titans began to exchange blows dodging each others hit after hit when suddenly both each landed a punch at each others face knocking Goku further to the sky and Superman torwards the ground. Both Fighters quickly recover from the attack, Supermans eyes starts to turn red and fires his signature heat vision; seeing a red flash heading right for him Goku then puts his hands together and fires the Kamehameha wave, both of the blasts collide with each other trying to get to the others direction, but neither one giving in. Supermans eyes suddenly start to turn black, changing his Heat Vision into Black Vision which then starts to overwhelm Goku's Kamehameha wave. Knowing that he has to act fast before the blast hits him directly Goku then transform into a Super Sayian and charges his Kamehameha wave into a Super Kamehameha wave that quickly overwhelms Superman Black vision. Knowing that he has no chance of dodging the attack Superman quickly embraces himself into impact when blast hits him head on causing several buildings to be turn to smithereens; Goku then flys towards the direction of blasts and sees a pile of boulders and debries with Superman hand sticking right out, knowing that he deafeted the Man of Steel, Goku then heads out trying to find his way back home. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Goku's overall power were greater than even those of the Man of Steel's, allowing Goku to be the victor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Thor (by Drayco90) Smallville had always been a quiet town, being a small country village in the middle of Kansas. Kal-El, better known by his aliases Superman and Clark Kent, was excited to be taking a short break from the mutant animal attacks and alien invasions he so often dealt with so he could spend the week catching up with his adoptive parents (and Ma Kent’s town-famed home-cooked meals), but as he drew closer it became apparent that something was off. Nobody was present anywhere, and what had once been a quiet town had gone dead silent. As the Kryptonian icon landed at the Kent Farm on the outskirts of town, he was stupefied to find a massive mountain, lined with an elaborate city made of gold, which hovered directly over the fields. Superman quickly dashed inside the farm, but the house was as dead as the rest of the town, with no traces of Ma nor Pa Kent. There was, however, a room who’s walls were coated in blood, and a dead soldier was crumpled in the corner, wearing exquisite gold armor, matching the designs of the outside city. Superman’s thoughts were clouded with rage as he stared at the apparent truth. Only a single thought passed through his head and, with fiery conviction in his eyes, the Man of Steel shot faster than a speeding bullet towards the mountain before him. The shining golden halls of Asgard were in a boisterous and jolly fervor. From the Mead Hall, songs of valor slurred from the mouths of drunken bards as mighty warriors feasted upon a tantalizing meal of divine quality, hard won by the Asgardians from their recent victories over Norman Osborn and his faceless legions. Sitting at the table of champions was the favored son of Asgard, the Thunderer- Thor, who struck the final blow against the Void. Across from him sat his brother and Asgard’s king, Balder the Brave. “Thor, my friend!” cried out Volstagg merrily from the crowd. “Regale us so of another tale, that this mutton taste all the better!” Never one to disappoint an old friend, Thor happily obliged. “Continuing from my last, a tale you surely remember…” Thor began, seeing the nods of agreement and content in the crowd. “All had seemed lost that day on Midgard and Truly, twas our darkest hour in all my time in the realm. But we would not simply retreat, for we were Avengers. Nay, good friends, we rallied together for one final push against our vilest of foes. ‘Ultron!’ shouted I, ‘We would have words with thee!’, as the robotic monster turned to see the unified force of-“ Thor’s story was interrupted by the shattering blast of rock, as a red and blue figure clad in a flowing cape burst into the hall. Thor recognized the Kryptonian before him as a warrior, but he had never before encountered him. The God offered the stranger a drink, out of courtesy, while he subtly drew his mighty hammer Mjolnir. Superman looked about the room, seeing a number of guards dressed in the manor of the invader of the Kent household, as well as an odd red necklace hanging from the God of Thunder’s neck. Anger filled him again, and he answered Thor’s call to drink and merry-making with a blast of Heat Vision, burning into Thor’s face. As the God staggered, momentarily stunned, the warriors of Asgard drew their weapons. “Hold friends. Hold!” Thor shouted. “Return to your duties and clear the hall.” A smile of anticipation spread across his face. “I will take this foe myself!” As Asgard’s warriors complied, Thor drew his hammer and rushed Superman. The Man of Steel fired another blast of intense, focused heat from his eyes, but this time, Thor was able to raise his hammer in front of it, deflecting the shot harmlessly into the ceiling above. Closing the gap between them, Thor swung Mjolnir, directly striking Superman’s stomach with enough force to sever a man in two. The Kryptonian stumbled backwards from the force of the impact, coughing. “Magic!” he cursed to himself. One of his few weaknesses. Superman grabbed the table nearest to him, and slammed it into his armored foe. The table splintered at impact, but seemed to unfazed Thor. Whoever this blonde warrior was, he was at least comparable to the Man of Steel himself in strength. “Good.” Superman thought. “That means no more holding back. No more World of Cardboard.” The Kryptonian hero flew at the God, punching him square in the nose with all his strength, while Thor matched with an equally powerful swing of Mjolnir to the side of Superman’s head. The two continued to trade blows, matching each other force for force. Neither fighter was giving the other any ground as their battle raged, wrecking the Mead Hall. Deciding there was no point in trashing his feast further, Thor pointed Mjolnir at Superman, sending forth a blast of lightning that knocked the hero of Metropolis all the way through the wall. Thor had hoped it would clear Superman all the way across town, but the Man of Steel managed to recover mid-air. Thor spun his hammer, pursuing his foe into the sky where the continued to trade more brutal punches, before a deadly double-fist punch brought Thor down with tremendous force, shattering through the rock and ceiling of one of the buildings. Thor recovered quickly despite a violent crash, and discovered himself in the Armory/Forge. Superman flew into the hole that the God’s descent had left in the ceiling, and the two continued their battle in the orange, burning Armory corridors. Thor quickly gained the upper hand, grabbing an Asgardian blade from the conveyer belt and plunging it into Superman’s chest. Superman felt the pain of the wound, and saw the blood dripping from the wound. Thinking fast, the Man of Steel shattered the sword in his bare hand without effort, giving Thor a swift head-but. Attempting to distance the God of Thunder, Superman began to blow a gale of wind from his lungs, but he didn’t count on one thing: Thor began to whip the gale around on his own will, strengthening it with his own powers as a god, crafting a small twister. Thor’s twister caught Superman up in it’s vortex of howling winds, and took him out of Asgard, dumping him somewhere in Smallville proper. Superman was dazed and dizzy, but another blow from Mjolnir sobered him up quickly enough, as he collided with the front entrance of Smallville High. Superman was ready to fight on turf more familiar to him, and the next swing of the God’s hammer was caught in his mighty steel grip. Grabbing the back of the Asgardian’s head, Superman slammed Thor through the lockers and brick wall in the hall, sending him face-first into another corridor. Thor tried to recover, but before he could stand and ready his hammer, Superman’s speed was too great to match. The Man of Steel began punching Thor into another wall. Again and again, the assault was relentless, until Thor was knocked into the Smallville High gymnasium. The bigger room provided Thor to finally recover. As Superman flew in for another blow, Thor landed a skyward strike to his throat and chin, sending him flying into the ceiling above. The crushing blow debilitated Supes, and as he slowly sailed back to the ground, Thor summoned a massive bolt of lightning. The blast connected Superman to the ground, and shattered his last reserves of strength. Laying in a smoking crater, Superman’s vision was slowly fading and he could hardly keep focused on anything. His final image was of his enemy standing victorious over him with a mighty call of “For Asgard!” Seeing the Kryptonian collapse however, gave Thor pause. “I fear you have not been yourself, worthy adversary. Mayhap all you need is some Asgardian medical attention.” With that, Thor scooped up the crumpled hero beneath him to take back to his home. Superman faded in his arms, looking deeply into the ruby rock that hung still from the God’s neck. Neither of them, however, noticed what was happening under Smallville. Something was moving. Something big. Something powerful. Something…numerous. WINNER: THOR Expert's Opinion While Superman was a powerful foe, his powers weren't as versatile or as powerful as the literal God he faced. Thor's superior training, experience and skill with his powers and weaponry allowed him to overcome the Man of Steel. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:TV warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Named Warriors Category:Modern Warriors